1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to lighting systems and, more specifically, to devices for controlling illumination of a set of remote light fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Control units for varying the illumination of light fixtures and/or managing the illumination of multiple light fixtures are becoming increasingly complex and variable with the advent of environmental sensing and automation integrated within control units. The control units are generally remote from the light fixtures and, in many cases, are wired to the fixtures via electrical connections within standard electrical junction boxes in walls. In addition, many control units are programmable and include wireless functionality. Due to their complexity, installation of advanced control units (i.e., connection to a set of lighting fixtures) often requires the skill of an electrician and/or a field representative, which is costly and generally time consuming. As a consequence, consumers are often deterred from purchasing control units with alternative and/or new features.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a lighting control device which may be easily installed by a consumer. It would be further beneficial to develop a lighting control device which offers interchangeable light control features.